High School Story
by rdawn
Summary: “It was only the first day of school. I had English first thing in the morning. It seemed as if we had seven-to-ten new girls in our school; but the one that stood out to me the most was the blonde in the red leather jacket, red Chucks, and a bandana of the same color to top it all off.”
1. Chapter One; Classes

_"It was the first day of school. I had English first thing in the morning. It seemed as if we had seven-to-ten new girls in our school; but the one that stood out to me the most was the blonde in the red leather jacket, red Chucks, and a bandana of the same color to top it all off."_

 _ **A/N; This is not my first Outsiders story! I have millions. . . hehe! Anyways, I do not own The Outsiders, the Queen by the name of S.E. Hinton does! Also, the plot is mine! Anywho, lets get this party- I mean story- begin!**_

 _ **(Also, Johnny and Dallas are alive!)**_

 **Chapter One; Classes**

 **[ Ponyboy]**

When I walked out to the sunrise from the comfort of my house, I had two things on my mind; the first day of school and whatever the heck Two-Bit was bickering about. Normally, I would've walked with Johnny, but he had to go early before his old man woke up and beat him before school. So, we're meeting him there. I had told him just to stay with us last night, but he had refused. I have no idea why. Maybe Darry knew.

"Are you even _listening_ to me?" Two-Bit's bickering suddenly came to a stop as he turned to me.

"Huh?" I replied stupidly. Like I said, I hadn't been listening; school was taking up as much of my thoughts as it could possibly take.

"I was saying how Kathy was being a jerk about her teacher last night. . . she's not very fond of her."

"Oh."

"Kid, you alright?" asked Two-Bit. "You look real sick- like you're so nervous you're sick to your stomach."

"Yeah, I guess." I said. I mean, Two-But had a right to be worried. The only other time I'd been like this was before a huge track meet. I'd full on padded out from nervousness the day before! "I mean, it's my first year of high school, and I'm not even supposed to be _in high school_!"

"Shoot," Two-Bit grinned. "If you wasn't supposed to be here the you wouldn't be on the front steps right now! Catch ya later!" Two-Bit walked off.

I was about to say something about skipping seventh grade when I realized what he'd said. So I just stupidly said, "Okay. . ." to myself while breathing in and taking in the scene. Soon enough, I found myself walking towards the front doors of the school, and to my locker. It was pretty close to the front doors. When I walked in, there was a set of lockers on either side of the hallway, then another set with a classroom in between seperating the two sets. I stopped. I had locker nine-eighty-three.* The lockers in the school sure were numbered weird.

After I unloaded my backpack, I pulled my schedule out from the back pocket in my jeans. It read:

 _Curtis, Micheal Ponyboy_

 _Freshman_

 _Advisory: Evans, T. - Focus Group_

 _First: Syme, H. - English_

 _Second; Taylor, M. - Math_

 _Third; Phillips, G. - History_

 _Fourth; Strait, D. - gym (track)_

 _Fifth; Syme, H. - Enrichment_

 _Sixth; Bordon, P. - Spanish_

 _Seventh; Rhode, S. - Science_

So I have Mrs. Taylor Evans for advisory. Maybe this won't be _too_ bad. I had her sister for enrichment last year.

By the time I found the classroom, I'd asked a million people where it was- and I always got the same answer: "It's the easiest classroom to find." Then, when I asked this cute red head, I found out she was in the same focus group as me and that she knew where it was. She also explained to me that you have the same advisory class your whole time here, and, instead of going to seventh everyday like most schools on a block day, we go to first everyday. I didn't mind, because English is my best subject!

Focus group was normal. I noticed a few unfamiliar faces but I figured they were regulars here, older than me- people I haven't got to meet yet. Johnny was in my class, and the red head, who I'd learned was a Soc name's Cherry Valence, sat across the room with a short dark-haired girl. As expected, I sat by Johnny. The teacher basically gave us a run down of how this place works, procedures, etc.; she was genuinely a nice teacher.

I left focus group when the bell rang, went to my locker to grab my English stuff, and walked in right as the bell rang! I stood in front of the door, line everyone else, while the teacher gave assigned seats.

I had officially started my first day of high school.

 _A/N: I'm so excited for this story, I've already started Chapter Two! If you have name suggestions for this story, please leave them in the comments. Also, if you haven't noticed, I do not cuss. Please RR! Constructive criticism is welcome, but do not add flames. Also, do not fuel the flames with salt. :)_


	2. Chapter Two; The New Girl

**Like I said, I don't own The Outsiders.**

 **[ Ponyboy]**

My assigned seat was a seat up from the back, two rows to the right from the front door. To the right and three seats up, a girl sat. She looked awful familiar...

I was in the middle of writing notes when I had it! She was in my focus group! I thought she'd been at least a sophomore or junior. If she was. . . why was she in here? Mrs. Evans had said they don't mix age groups in any other class other than gym. So why was she here?

I guess she sensed I was staring at her, because she turned her head to the left and back towards me and said:

" _What_?"

I looked down like an idiot. She was a real looker.

I grabbed my journal from under my seat and started writing. (Darry asked me to keep track of what went on so he'd know.)

 _"It was only the first day of school. I had English first thing in the morning. It seemed as if we had seven-to-ten new girls in our school; but the one that stood out to me the most was the blonde in the red leather jacket, red Chucks, and a bandana of the same color to top it all off."_

When I looked up, the girl was still looking at me confused, but quickly turned back to her notes when she had seen I was looking. It made my stomach churn a little. I'm not usually one to talk about girls, but there was just something. . . _different_ about this one. Maybe I'll figure it out one day.

"Can I see that?" the girl from English class had found my locker and had asked to see my journal.

"Okay," I said. Maybe this was my chance to get to know her better. "But don't do anything to it. My brother asked me to keep that because he's a big worry wart."

She laughed. "You're secret's safe with me. Even if it's about. . ." she looked up teasingly, then back down. We both turned a rosy red color at the same time. " _Me_? You don't even know my name!"

"Well," I trailed off. "Could I?"

She smiled triumphantly. "The name's Roberts. Katie Roberts!"

"I'm Ponyboy Curtis." I replied sheepishly. I waited for the "You're kidding!" or "That's your real name?"

It is my real name, and I like it.

"I like that name!" said Katie.

"Really?" I was astonished. "Normally I get something like, " _That's your real name_ "?"

"Well, sure! I mean, it's original." she smiled. Boy, I sure did like her smile.

"My Dad was an original person." I said.

"He sounds like a very nice guy."

"He was." My chest tightened up as I said that, and my throat had a big lump in it; my heart was racing more than it already had been.

"Was?"

"Yeah," I told her sadly. "He died in an auto wreck about eight months ago. Both my parents did."

"I'm sorry," she said. She looked down at her feet. "My parents left on a business trip a long time ago and never came back. I don't know what happened to them. My twin brother and I live with our aunt and uncle, who are always working."

"Oh," I said. "I live with my brothers. I'm the youngest. Sodapop, who we call Soda, is in the middle. He's always been happy-go-lucky. He can make anyone smile."

"He sounds great!" she said, and I smiled.

"Then there's Darry. He's the oldest. He works two jobs, he's at his roofing job most of the time. Other times, he helps down at the courthouse, I think. He's the legal guardian."

"It sounds like he loves his little brothers very much."

"He does, I think. Actually, he loves Soda. He's always yelling at me about something. I bet he'd send me to a boys home if he had the chance."

"Nah, he loves you," she reassured me. "My aunt and uncle are always working. Never home to spend time with us. Working or sleeping. That's why I already have a job. So I can pay for my stuff. Bray and I work at the local grocer, we help stock stuff."

"Fun. Say, you want to meet my buddies and brothers. I mean, I know we've only known each other for four minutes- _crap_! I've got a minute to get to class!"

"Don't worry!" she said. "Math is literally right here next to your locker!" she pointed to the door. "And I would love too! Meet at the big tree in the middle?"

"Sure," I said. The school was separated between the car side and the bus side. Normally, would walk with Two-Bit, but his hunk-of-junk-on-wheels had broke down again. "See you at lunch?"

"Sure, Ponyboy!" she walked off. I guessed she had gym.

I grabbed my math binder, walked in, and sat down. I was already ready for fifth period lunch to come along.


	3. Chapter Three Your Shirt

**Nope, for those of you checking in. I still don't own The Outsiders!**

 **Chapter Three; Your Shirt**

 **[ Katie]**

Third and fourth went by really slow. Gym was over, third and fourth were math and history for me. The boring stuff. I almost fell asleep in history! I was really tired, anyways. From gym, I mean. I was just ready for the day to be over so I could go meet Ponyboy and his friends.

By lunch time, I was in a really good mood. I hadn't made very many new friends, but this one girl, Sophie Summers, was real nice to me. She even told me to call her Opie, which is normally something only her friends call her! I had invited her to sit with us at lunch, but it had slipped my mind that not everyone at this new school knew everybody, like my old school. In Windrixville Middle, I would meet Brayden, my twin brother outside to eat lunch. He'd bring his friends, I'd bring mine. Everybody knew everybody. When I sat by Pony and told him, he told me it'd be okay, that he was always open to new friends who wouldn't make fun of his name. He was really self concious about his name. I don't know why, I really did like it. I liked his eyes too, the way they were grey when he was angry or upset, and the way the green lit up at any other time.

"You don't look like a December kid!" Ponyboy teased. "No way, not with your green eyes and blonde hair, no way!"

We'd been talking about birthdays. My birthday was December 10th. The only one out of me or my twin that actually looked like we were born in December was Brayden. I had to agree with Ponyboy. There was no way I looked like a December kid. Maybe at least a May kid.

My twin brother and I aren't the type of twin you think of when you think twins. We're not "identical twins". We're fraternal. I have green eyes and blonde hair, while Bray has blue eyes and dark hair. I'm also older. Sure, we're both fourteen, but I was born ten minutes before him. Ten is always the number popping up in my life. Why do you think my basketball number is ten?

When I told Ponyboy I played basketball, he responded with "Really? I do track!"

"Really? That's cool!" I said. "I cheer and I do basketball. Brayden is the girls basketball manager. Speaking of Bray. . . here he comes!"

Ponyboy turned around to see Bray coming towards us. "Hey, O.K.!" he grinned his wild toothy grin. Brayden was a bit of a prankster.

"Don't call me that, butthead." I retorted, slapping his arm, which resorted to all three of us laughing our heads off. Then, Ponyboy looked confused.

"I thought you said you were twins." he said.

So I had to explain the whole "fraternal twins" thing to him.

"Makes sense. I'm Ponyboy." he reached his arm towards Brayden, and they shook hands.

"I'm Brayden. Nice to meet you."

"Heard a lot about you." said Ponyboy.

"Really?" said Bray, looking down at me.

"Yep. So. . . O.K.?"

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes at Bray. "That's my initials. My real name is Olivia Kate. My middle name is where Katie comes from."

"Cool!"

When I said my goodbyes and threw my stuff away, this random kid, who I'd heard to be names David, "accidentally" spilled his chocolate milk on me.

"Ughhhh," I growled. I had been wearing a white shirt.

Also, Ponyboy invited me and Bray to eat lunch at The Dingo with him tomorrow. He explained to me that the only time that "greasers" eat in the cafeteria was the first day of school. He also had explained to me what greasers and Socs were. He said there was middle-class, too, but he didn't know any middle-class kids.

I went to my next class wearing Ponyboy's track shirt he'd offered me out of his locker to change into when he noticed I had a chocolate mild stained shirt.


	4. Chapter Four: Meeting the Gang

**I still don't own The Outsiders, and I do not make money off this site.**

 **[ Ponyboy]**

After school, Katie and I both lived up to our promise: to meet outside the school at the tree in the middle, where the car-side and the bus-side were separated; but, what I didn't know was I'd be getting embarrassed something awful. . .

Steve and Two-Bit were waiting there.

I walked down there, and leaned against the tree. Then, I noticed Johnny was there, too, and he noticed I was upset.

"Hey, man. You alright?" he asked me, in his quiet Johnny-voice.

"No, man, I'm supposed to meet someone here. I don't care if you stay, but Steve and Two-Bit. . ."

"Excuse is for wanting to walk the little Curtis home! Mainly, because Darry would beat our heads in if we didn't. Who ya meetin'?" Two-Bit asked innocently.

As if on cue, Katie walked out of the building.

"A _girl!_ " said Steve and Two-Bit in unison. Johnny just stood there and smiled.

"Hey, Ponyboy!" said Katie when she had gotten over to us.

"Guys, this is Katie. She's new. We just met today." I explained, knowing that Steve and Two-Bit were trying their best to hold back some good comebacks. "Katie, this is Johnny, Two-Bit, and Steve." I pointed to them as I said their names.

Two-Bit made his goofy grin, Steve rolled his eyes in a way that said _"Another kid?"_ and Johnny made his shy "Johnny smile-and-wave".

"Hi!" she said, also shyly. So, she was shy.

"Darry, I'm home!" I shouted. Darry got off early today because it was the first day of school; on first days, he liked to be home when I got there.

"Hey, kid brother!" said Darry from the kitchen table. "How was your day?"

"Pony's got a _guest_!" said Steve, and I shot him a look that could've killed the teen.

"Oh _really_?" said Darry.

"Oh my _gosh_ ," I said to myself, face palming. I then pointed my whole hand towards Darry and said, "Yes, I do!"

"Well, bring them in!" he smiled.

So I went outside and told Katie to come inside, who I'd told to wait by the door until I told Darry.

Darry practically had to keep his hand over his mouth to keep from spitting his afternoon coffee out. He'd had the same reaction as Two-Bit and Steve ( _"A girl?"_ ) and when Sodapop walked in it didn't help much either.

Katie was, again, as red as her jacket and I was probably redder. More embarrassment.

"It's only the first day of school, Pony!" Soda had teased.

". . . Duh," I'd said.

"You've already got a girlfriend!"

"No-"

"Awe!" Darry has said.

"Oh my _goodness_ , Soda! Where's your maturity? We're not dating. You don't even know this girl's name!"

"Oh yeah?" Soda mocked me. "What is it, hone- I mean, _Pony's honeybunches_?"

"Oh my-"

"The name's Roberts," Katie interjected in the conversation being thrown in all different directions in the house. "Katie Roberts."

"Well, hello, Roberts!" said Two-Bit, who had already known her name but just had to get a last comment on the situation.

"I'm Soda!"

"Anoth-" Steve started, but wasn't brave enough to finish his sentence after Darry's death glare. "I mean, I'm Steve."

The door slammed behind Steve, causing the teen to fall to the floor in anger- but he wouldn't mess with Dallas. If it had been me, or Two-Bit, heck even Soda, he'd have socked them really good across the eye, or nose; but no one wanted to tangle with Dallas, or Darry. Heck, even Darry knew not to tangle with Dallas! Johnny was too quiet- he was the pet of our gang. No one would dare lay a finger on him, unless it was his parents.

Dally must've noticed what was going on, or _who_ was in my house, because he just nodded towards Katie and said, in a really angry voice: " _You_."

Katie turned to face where someone had insulted her from. Her eyes widened, then darkened, giving Dallas a death stare.

"Not _you_."

The room was silent, and everyone was looking at each other with scared, almost _afraid_ , glints in their eyes that all reminded me of a puppy who'd been kicked to many times. I knew what we were all thinking. Darry looked at Two-Bit, Soda and Steve shared the look, as did Johnny and I. Katie and Dally were still giving each other evil glares.

 _I knew what we were all thinking._

 _Oh, no._

 _ **A/N; sorry for the wait! School is a pain, haha! Anyways, here's chapter four! As always, please RR! I love to know what you guys think!**_

 _ **Until next time,**_

 _ **-rdawn:)**_


End file.
